Vittu Nyt Naidaan
by AyaThePervert
Summary: Kuoleman marssin jälkeen, kuukauden harjoittelun jälkeen oli taholle jos toiselle kertynyt paineita, nyt olisi aika purkaa ne. Rtasoinen ja syystäkin. HiruHaba. PWP. Porn Without Plot


Kuukauden päivät, oli Rui Habashira harjoitellut joukkueensa kanssa syksyn karsintoja varten. Koko kuukauden ajan pelkästään harjoittelua päivät pääksytysten narisevien joukkuetovereiden kanssa ja managerin, joka heilutteli puukatanaansa erittäinkin lahjakkaasti.

Ei ollut siis yllätys että kameleontti-miehemme oli hieman ärsyyntynyt sinä kuumana loppukesän päivänä, kun hän loikoili sohvallansa ja pelasi sivusilmällä playstationia ja selasi samalla lehteä.

Kuukauden, pitkän kuivan ja kuuman kuukauden ajan hän ei ollut myöskään kuullut pirullisesta, suippokorvaisesta blondista. Mutta hänellä oli ollut muutakin tekemistä kuin ajatella…sitä…sitä paholaista.

Kesken rattoisan loikoilun, hänen kännykkänsä pirisi ärsyttävästi miehen veryttelyhousujen taskun pohjalla. Mutisten, hän veti läppäkännykkänsä esiin ja vilkaisi näyttöä, että kenet saisi haukkua pataluhaksi häiriten häntä tällaisena päivänä.

Vihreitten silmien katse kävi soittajan nimen yli, pitkä kieli valahti suusta ulos ja roikkui aivan suorana leuan yli.

Jättikö hän vetämättä henkeä? Joo-o, mutta ei hämmästyksestä.

Kauhusta.

Käsi vapisten, hän painoi vihreän luurin kuvaa ja painoi kännykän korvaansa vasten pelokas ilme liskomaisilla kasvoillaan.

"Olen Japanissa, tule" ja ärtynyt ja hyvin tuttu ääni sanoi lähellä olevan lentokentän nimen.

"Tulet sinne."

Hän ei saanut suunvuoroa koko lyhyen puhelun aikana, tai edes jollekin sen tapaiselle. Ei saanut nytkään. Sillä juuri kun hän oli sanomassa jotain, ennen kuin odotti luurin paiskautuvan korvaansa, ääni kähisi vielä painokkaasti pari sanaa.

"Vittu. Naidaan. Nyt. Heti."

Sitten kuului naksahdus ja tuttu tuuttaus kuului Habashiran korvaan, mutta nuori mies ei sitä pahemmin kuullut.

Hetken aikaa kuului vain pelin melua televisiosta ja Rui jatkoi istuskelua kännykkä kädessä hetken ajan. Sitten hän nousi, käveli tyynen näköisenä eteiseen ja käveli ulos sulkien oven perässään.

Kuului ryminää portaissa ja ei kulunut kauaa, kun kuului tutun moottoripyörän ärähtelyä ja kaasuttelua.

Hetkessä Habashira oli ajamassa ylinopeutta tiellä, mutta hän ei sillä hetkellä välittänyt hittoakaan.

Sillä välin, olivat Devil Batsin joukkuealaiset lentokentän hallissa, kaikkinee kimpsuineen ja kampsuineen pitkän lentomatkan jäljiltä. Natsuhiko ei näyttänyt olevan matkan jäljiltä lainkaan väsynyt, toisin kuin muut. Sai hän hetken aikaa ´A-haaa-haa´-tella, ennekuin hänen siskonsa armollisesti hiljensi hänet sopivalla potkaisulla rullaluistimillaan (miten Suzunalla voikaan olla ne aina jalassa?) Muut tyytyivät istuskelemaan miten sattuivat penkeillä, Hah-veljet tietysti vierekkäin. Monta ja Sena vierekkäin Suzunan, Mamorin ja Yukimitsun kanssa. Senasta penkin päässä oli Hiruma (kyllä, pojalla oli sen verran järkeä että ei ollut itseään tapattamassa, piru oli vihainen ja väsynyt ja se ei ollut mikään kaunis yhdistelmä) ja uhkarohkeasti, mutta piittamaattomasti Musashi aivan Hiruman vieressä Kuritan ja Komubuchin kanssa.

Ja nyt Devil Batsin kapteeni vaikutti jostain syystä ärtyneeltä ja kärsimättömältä, kun hän puhalsi vaaleanpunaisia purkkapallojaan ja naputteli tauotta kivääriä joka lepäsi hänen olkaansa vasten.

Musashi oli tarpeeksi fiksu ollakseen kyselemättä turhia, Sena aivan liian peloissaan. Tunnelma oli kireähkö heidän lähellä.

Oli lähellä ettei punkkarin hiukset omistava mies alkanut laskemaan sekuntteja räjähdykseen, sillä sellaiselta Hiruma vaikutti. Räjähdysalttiilta.

Yhtäkkiä laiha nuori mies nousi ylös kassinsa ja kiväärinsä kanssa ja käveli hyvää vauhtia kauemmas.

"Tuliko hänen kyytinsä jo?" Mamori sanoi kysyvästi ja katsoi kummeksuen heidän kapteeninsa perään.

"Tuskin…" Musashi mutisi itsekseen tietäväisesti. Hän asetti kätensä niskansa taakse ja seurasi huvittuneena silmäkulmasta ystävänsä kävelevän ripeästi nurkan taakse.

Kameleontin näköinen, pitkä, tavattoman pitkät kädet omaava mies astui epävarmasti lentokentän isoon odotushalliin. Hän katsoi epävarmasti ylhäällä loistavia kylttejä, kieli rullalla leuan yli.

Ihmiset hänen lähellään vilkuilivat tätä outoa ilmestystä. Gangstan näköinen mies ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kiinnittävän ihmetteleviin katseisiin mitään huomiota, vaan vilkuilu kuumeisesti ympärilleen. Hänellä oli sandaalit ja valkeat, puoleenväliin säärtä ulottuvat housut jotka saivat hänet näyttämään entistä pidemmältä ja tummansininen t-paita, jonka olissa oli shakkiruutuja ja kaulassa…kettingistä tehty kaulaketju?

Kauan hänen ei tarvinnut odotella, tuttu hahmo käveli ripeästi häntä kohti, kengät kopisten vahattua lattiaa vasten. Kädet taskuissa, täysin mustiin pukeutuneina, hiki tippuen terävästä nenänpäästä. Tietysti ase toisella ja kassi toisella olalla. Hänen silmänsä tuijottivat pistävästi suoraan Habashiran silmiin.

Purkkapallo poksahti. Kassi tipahti lattialle, ase tömähtäen sen päälle ja Hiruma tarttui Habashiran paidan kaulukseen ja jatkoi tyynesti kävelemistään, toisen miesraukan yrittäen kävellä takaperin vaaleahiuksisen nuorukaisen nopean kävelyn tahdissa. Hän tyytyi siis hyppelehtimään epämääräisesti.

Mulkosilmät ehtivät nähdä olan yli ovessa vain tikku-ukon ja WC-tekstin ennen kuin kyseinen ovi paiskautui auki, Hiruman rynnäten sisään Habashiraa raahaten. Vessassa olijat kääntyivät katsomaan tulokkaita. Hiruma veti paitansa alta pari konekivääriä esiin ja irrotti kameleontti-miehen ja hän pystyi kääntymään oikein päin.

"Painukaa vittuun täältä!" Hän ärähti muille ja he noudattivat salamannopeasti kehotusta, ovi vain läimähti heidän perässään ja kaksikko oli hetkessä yksin.

Hiruma lukitsi oven ja paiskasi Rui-paran sitä vasten, toisen tuntiessa hänen luisen vartalonsa painautuvan omaansa kiinni.

Hän tunsi siitä, että toinenkin oli kaivannut tätä yhtä paljon kuin hän itse.

"Koko vitun kuukautena ei mitään…ei yhtään mitään…." Suippokorvainen mies kähisi ja aukoi näppärästi toisen housuja. Habashira antoi käsiensä vaellella täysin vapaasti toisen vartalolla. Hitto että hän oli kaivannut tätä! Tuntea tämä tuttu vartalo omassaan kiinni, tunsi toisen kovuuden itseään vasten, Hiruman tuoksun ja koskea miehen luisevaa persettä.

"Ei koko kuukautena…" Hän kuiskasi takaisin ja tarttui toisen leukaan, suudellen toisen huulia. Habashiralle vastattiin hanakasti ja tuttu kipu tuntui hänen alahuulessa. Pian veren rautainen maku maistui hänen kielellään. Se oli ollut Hiruman tapa iän kaiken. Nyt se tuntui sattuvan hieman enemmän, kai siksi koska hän oli saanut iskun harjoituksissa. Tietenkin pirun oli pitänyt puraista juuri mustelman kohdalta, josta iho oli vielä arka.

Sillä aikaa, muut joukkuelaiset olivat liki kokonaan valuneet pihalle odottamaan kyytejään.

Sena oli juuri kävelemässä liukuovista ulos, kun hän näki silmäkulmastaan jotain. Pieni poika käänsi päätänsä ja näki kauempana nököttävän hyvin tuttu laukku lähellä vessoja ja toisia liukuovia.

Ja eiköhän tunnistamiseksi riittänyt se, että laukun päällä lepäsi kivääri.

Ruskeat suortuvat vain heiluivat, kun hintelä nuori mies tarkisti lähistön Hirumasta vapaaksi, ennen kuin käveli lähemmäs. Miksi ihmeessä toinen oli jättänyt laukkunsa tänne? Sitä hän ihmetteli.

Kun hän kumartui laukun lähelle (ei tietenkään liian, ties mitä ansoja Hiruma olisi virittänyt Senan kaltaisien varalle) hän voisi vaikka vannoa jalkojensa kautta että vetoketjun välistä pilkotti jotain…pinkkiä?

"Hei Sena! Mitä sinä siellä teet?" Musashin ääni kauempaa sai pojan vinkaisemaan kauhistuneena ja pomppaamaan ilmaan. Hän kääntyi nopeasti toista miestä kohti, täristen säikähdyksestä.

"Hiruman laukku on tässä, eikä häntä itseään näy missään..." Poika mutisi. Joukkuetoveri vilkaisi laukkua ja kohotti kulmiaan. Sitten hän näki kauempana olevan vessan jonka kahvassa roikkui kyltin jossa luki jotain hyvin tutulla käsialalla…

"Kyllä hän sen hakee myöhemmin." Hän sanoi hymyillen ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. Hetken päästä, hämmentyneesti laukkua vilkuillen, Sena pinkaisi hänen perässään ulos.

Musashi naureskeli itsekseen, lähellä olevien joukkuealaisten katsoessa häntä oudosti.

Mustelmaiset kädet Ruin sormien alla. Hän puristi pihtimäisellä otteellaan niitä ja tiesi että kosketuksen pitäisi sattua. Hirumasta ei näkynyt että hän tuntisi...epämiellyttävää kipua, hän oli keskittynyt lähinnä repimään toisen miehen vaatteita pois.  
Kuului kankaan risahdus kun hän repäisi oikein voimakkaasti Habashiran paidan keskeltä auki.

"Tämä on minun paras paitani helvetti!" Liskoa muistuttava mies ärähti.  
Toinen virnisti ja repi kangasta vielä tarmokkaammin riekaleiksi käkätyksen säestyksellä.

Hän ei huomannut vasta kuin nyt, kuinka arka hänen kehonsa oli koko kuukauden kestävän harjoitellun jäliltä, kunnes huomasi kivun selässään siitä kohtaa, kun Hiruma oli paiskannut hänet ovea vasten, kuinka paljon hän värähti kun toisen reisi painoi hänen kipeää kohtaa omassa reidessään.. Nyt hän nojasi huohottaen ovea vasten. Molemmat olivat jo valmiiksi kiihottuneita. Hiruman kapeat, pitkät sormet löysivät tiensä nopeasti toisen housujen sisään ja kameleontin näköisen miehen poskille nousi puna. Hän antoi pitkien käsiensä valua toisen selältä takamukselle, jonka alla tuntuivat luut.

Hän halusi nopeasti pois mustat housut peittämästä sitä.

Hiruma tunkeutui nopeasti kielellään hänen suuhunsa, kun hän syventyi toisen, raapaisivat kulmahampaat hänen kieltänsä. Taas veri maistui hänen suussaan, toisen kielen tutkien sitä.

Habashira veti kiivaasti henkeä, kun toisen sormet kiertyivät tiukasti hänen kovuutensa ympärille. Hän sihahti.

Hiruma ei edes ehtinyt huomata mitä tapahtui, kun asetelma olikin toisin, hänen selkänsä oli ovea vasten, Habashiran kädet hänen luisilla olkapäillä.

"Mitä helv-"

Kameleonttimies kumartui alemmas, hänen kätensä valuen aristavilla kyljille. Terävien hampaitten välistä hengitys kulki hetken nopeasti, sitten hänen kasvoille levisi virne.

Yhteistuumin, he avasivat mustien housujen vetoketjun ja repivät ne reisille. Habashira tunsi mustissa hiuksissaan toisen pitkät sormet repimässä mustia suortuvia irti.

Häntä ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä vaan otti hitaasti Hiruman suuhunsa.

Paholaisen virne levisi ja silmät kaventuivat tuntiessaan lämmön ympäröivän hänet pikkuhiljaa. Tätä hän ei ollut saanut tuntea koko kuukautena.

Hän tunsi aistiensa olevan epätavallisen herkkinä. Huulien välistä kuului kevyt sihahdus kun toisen kädet puristautuivat pihtimäisesti hänen vyötärölle, peukaloitten puristaessa hänen lantioluita.

Kyllä, demoni nautti joka sekunnista.

Kun Rui oli saanut Hiruman mahtumaan suuhunsa koko mitaltaan, antoi hän kielensä aloittaa työn. Niin pitkä kieli oli erittäin hyvä etu näissä hommissa. Pitkien käsien asento muuttui ja tarttuivat taaempaa, pitivät Hirumaa aloillaan.

Kyseinen mies oli melkein sulkenut kokonaan silmänsä, ne olivat vain hyvin kapeina viiruina. Hänen huuliensa välistä kuului matala rivouksien sarja kaiken aikaa, niin karhealla ja matalalla äänellä, että se sai Habashiran olon liki tuskalliseksi.

Miten joku _pystyi _kuulostamaan niin hiton hyvältä?

Blondi ei kestänyt kauaa, hän tuli toisen suuhun hurjasti sadatellen. Hän puristi nyrkkiin mustien hiusten seassa samalla kun hänen silmänsä pusertuivat kiinni. Laihat jalat tärisivät hienoisesti ja Devil Batsien kapteenin sai käyttää koko sisunsa siihen ettei lyyhistyisi maahan. Mitä hän ei sitten tehnyt vaan nojasi huohottaen oveen, nautinnollisesti virnistäen.

Habashira nousi polviltaan, pyyhkäisi suurimmat siemennesteet leualtansa käsivarteensa ja katsoi toista kiilto silmissään. Hiruma tarttui häntä niskasta ja suuteli ahnaasti häntä, maistaen makean maun toisen suussa ja kielessä kun kosketti sitä omallansa. Suutelun tahti kiihtyi, Habashira tunsi taas toisen purevan alahuultansa. Hän puristi kostoksi toisen reisiä, joissa komeili komeita mustelmia. Ei toinen edes sihahtanut, puraisi vain rajummin huulta ennen kuin irrottautui ja avasi vihreät silmänsä katsomaan toista itsevarmasti virnistäen, kulmahampaat komeasti esillä.

Sanomatta yhtään mitään, hän käännähti painamaan toisen ovea vasten, riemukkaasti virnistäen tarkkaillen toista kulmiensa alta, kädet toisen hartioilla.

"Se olen nyt minä sitten." Hän kähisi, ennen kuin hänen tutut kätensä koskettivat taas Habashiraa haaroista, ja repivät hänen housujansa enemmän auki.

"Älä nyt niitä sentään revi." Mustahiuksinen mies ärähti.

"Turpa tukkoon, ainahan voi ostaa uudet."

"Niin mutta minun pitäisi päästä täältä säädyllisesti poiskin…"

Toinen käkätti pirullisesti takaisin, kameleontin näköinen mies huokaisi.

Hirumalla ei näyttänyt olevan mitään vaikeuksia siinä että hänellä ei alkaisi seistä uudelleen, ainakin siitä päätellen mitä Rui näki. Mies sujautti kätensä toisen paidan alle, sormet liukuen kylkiluitten päällä, tavoittaen nännit.

Vaaleahiuksisen pojan suudelma tuntui ärhäkkäältä ja kärsimättömältä. Hänen kätensä vaeltelivat valkoisten housujen peittämillä reisillä ja takamuksilla. Habashiran alapää on tykyttänyt kivuliaan voimakkaasti koko ajan ja hän halusi nopeasti helpotusta.

Ja jos demoniin oli luottaminen, sitä hän pian saisikin. Kädet repäisivät risahtaen hänen housunsa nilkkoihin ja sormet painuivat nopeasti hänen reisiinsä ja kohottivat häntä ovea vasten.

Sormet käväisivät kostumassa Hiruma suussa, ennen kuin ne menivät Ruin sisälle. Toimituksessa kesti tavanomaista pitemmän aikaan, mutta noh, viime kerrasta oli kulunut se yli kuukausi.

Sormet vetäytyivät kokonaan pois vasta sitten, kun Habashira kiroili hiljaa, samalla kiivaasti huohottaen ja painoi sormensa toisen hartioihin kiinni. Hiruma virnisti tyytyväisenä kun näki toisen punehtuneet kasvot ja tunsi tämän rintakehän kohoilevan omaansa vasten. Toisen sydän hakkasi yhtä lujaa, kuin hänen omansakin.

Toinen mies kohosi taas ovea vasten. Habashira tunsi toisen hetken taas aukollaan, ennen kuin repivä ja polttava kipu valtasi hänen mielensä. Se kesti onneksi vain hyvin vähän aikaa, eivätkä kyynelpisarat ehtineet muodostua miehen silmäkulmiin. Blondi miehen kasvot näyttivät keskittyneiltä, niitten ollessa hieman Habashiran omien yläpuolella. Silmät olivat kiinni, hengitys kulki puuskittaisina raollaan olevien huulien välistä. Kulmat olivat kurtistuneet ja niitten välissä oli juonne.

Mulkosilmäisen miehen silmät sulkeutuivat liki raolleen ja hän kurottautui suutelemaan kevyesti toisen huulia.

Kevyt puraisu tuli takaisin ja ensimmäinen työntö syvemmälle Habashiraan alkoi. Hän ynähti yllättyneenä ja puristi kovemmin sormillaan. Jokainen työntyö syvemmälle häneen, yhä tiukemmin hänen silmänsä puristautuivat kiinni. Niin pitkän ajan kuluttua, näin herkkänä se tuntui mielettömän hyvältä tuntea tämä tuttu vartalo itsessään, tämä mies hänen sisällänsä.

Hiruman kuuma hengitys hänen kasvoillaan, hikispisaroitten tippuen toisen miehen kalpeille kasvoille.

Vielä puoleksi mustien housujen peittämät jalat tärisivät. Teräväpiirteisten kasvojen ote jähmettyi hetkeksi, kun toista polvea korvensi kipu.

Habashira tunsi olevansa rajalla, hänen kapeitten huulien välistä karkasi kirouksia nopeassa tahdissa, huohotuksen seassa. Kynnet jättivät mustan paidan alle punaisia juovia mustelmien sekaan. Ne tulisivat jäämään.

Hirumankaan huippu ei ollut kovin kaukana. Hän kirosi myös, kulmahampaitten välähtäessä aina hetken aikaa huulien välistä. Kapeat silmät olivat puristautuneet nyt kiinni, kulmien välissä olevan juonteen syventyessä.

Hänen työntöjensä tahti kiihtyi ja upposi melkein koko varreltaan toisen lämpöön. Sekavaa soperrusta karkasi toisen huulilta, keltahiuksinen mies oli osunut siihen erityiseen kohtaan.

Habashira tuli ensin, valkean ja tahmean nesteen levitessä eniten Hiruman mustalle paidalle.

Hiruman suusta valui vielä sarja kirouksia ja hän upotti kyntensä toisen lanteille ja työntyi vielä pariin otteeseen rajusti toisen sisälle, ennen kuin hänkin laukesi, vaimean ulinan karatessa hänen kurkustaan. Hän antoi jalkojansa taittua ja lyyhistyi toinen mies sylissään kaakelilattialle. Pitkät kädet tuntuivat lämpiminä ja raskaina hänen kohoilevilla hartioilla. Kummaltakin kesti hetken tasata hengityksensä. Kummankin lihaksia särki hirvittävästi.

Habashira nousi jalat täristen toisen sylistä ja käveli ontuen lähimpään koppiin. Kuului kalahdus kun repäisi koko rullan itselleen ja käveli takaisin mustapaitaisen pojan luo, repäisi ensin itselleen tupon vessapaperia ja heitti rullan sitten toiselle.

He putsasivat itsensä parhaansa mukaan täydessä hiljaisuudessa, Hirumalla ollen siinä eniten ongelmia. Hänen paitaansa jäivät himmeän vaaleat tahrat kovan hinkkauksen jälkeen.

He vetivät housut takaisin kunnolla jalkaansa. Habashiran housut olivat kärsineet hieman vahinkoja vetoketjun seudulta.

Rui oli vähällä kompastua kun he avasivat vessan ovea. Toinen kääntyi heti virnistämään pilkallisesti.

"Eikö jalat kanna?"

"Pidä sinä suusi kiinni, runkku."

"Perspää."

"Mulkku."

Hiruma kävi hakemassa hieman kauempana olevan kassinsa ja kiväärinsä. Niihin ei ollut kukaan koskenut. Habashira nilkutti kauempana uloskäyntiä kohti. Muut ihmiset ympärillä jäivät seisomaan aloilleen ja tuijottivat parivaljakkoa, joka oli tullut vessasta, jonka ovessa oli hetki sitten ollut lappu "Siivouksessa, käytä toista".

Pari mulkaisua pitkältä mieheltä, pari hampaitten väläyttelyä aseen kera ja johan alkoi tulla tilaa ympärille.

He astelivat rinta rinnan, vaiti ulos liukuovista hämärtyvään iltaan. Yhteistuumin astelivat parkkipaikalle, jossa Habashiran moottoripyörä oli. Hiruman katse käväisi pienessä, vihreässä ja hyvinkin tutussa kameleontti avaimenperässä joka roikkui viattomana kahvassa. Kevyesti hän hypähti paikallensa, Habashira vähemmän kevyesti omalleen.

Hetken päästä he kiisivät moottopyörällä tietä pitkin, Hiruma jauhaen purkkaa.

….Toinen käsi kietoutuneena huolimattomasti edessä istuvan miehen vyötärölle.


End file.
